1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method to photograph an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method to photograph an image, which can provide auto continuous shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user photographs a subject using a related-art photographing apparatus, the user photographs an image, while seeing the subject using a viewfinder provided on the photographing apparatus. If the user wishes to perform continuous shooting for the subject, the user performs the continuous shooting by iteratively pressing a shutter or setting an auto continuous shooting mode.
However, such a related-art auto continuous shooting mode has the following problems. First, in order to perform auto continuous shooting, the user should press the shutter for a predetermined time or should perform half shutter and full shutter operations. Specifically, if an auto continuous shooting mode is set to perform continuous shooting, the user performs continuous shooting for the subject by pressing a half shutter, and, if a full shutter is pressed by the user afterward, the photographing apparatus stores images of the subject which are continuously shot. That is, half shutter and full shutter operations should be performed in order to perform continuous shooting for the subject using the auto continuous shooting mode and store a plurality of images which are shot by continuous shooting. However, if one of the half shutter and full shutter operations is performed, the continuous shooting is not performed or the plurality of images shot by the continuous shooting are not stored.
Another problem is that it is highly likely that the photographing apparatus fails to capture and photograph a subject that quickly moves for a very short time using auto continuous shooting. For example, if the user wishes to perform auto continuous shooting for a quickly moving subject when a photographing apparatus such as a digital camera is not turned on, the user turns on the photographing apparatus first and performs auto continuous shooting through the above-described series of operations. In this case, the photographing apparatus requires a time to boot its functions (for example, a lens field emission process, liquid crystal display (LCD) on, and display of on screen display (OSD) on an LCD)) when it is turned on. Therefore, the user does not perform the above-described operations until the time required to boot elapses and, thus may not perform continuous shooting for the quickly moving subject.